


A New Start

by Darky_Parky



Series: Dark Before Dawn [4]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming MomentsTM, IT'S THE FINALE JIM!, Mentions of Past Cults, RUN JIM!, THE FINALE!, Wilford's a sweetheart, Wilford's in on that hot gossip, a murderous one, but a sweetheart, fourth wall?, heartwarming friendships, what fourth wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: You can't change the past, but you can always change the future.





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said you shouldn't expect this in a week or so? Surprise, I lied.

It has been months since Dawn has had a good night's sleep. There are dark circles around her eyes which are now bloodshot. She's been sleeping in so often she hasn't had time to really brush out her hair, all she's been doing is keeping it in a messy bun, unaware of the growing knot at the back of her head. And she seemed much paler than usual. 

She's sleeping at the most inopportune of times. Sometimes while standing up, eating, or even during a conversation. Her insomnia has become so awful that her boss had to send her home to get some sleep. But even with her sick days she can't sleep.

For  **he** is haunting her dreams. Invading her house and home. Sending gifts and letters and words of what seemed like affection. Although, to Dawn they sounded more like a persuasion. A persuasion to create an alliance with him, to plan and cast their revenge against Mark. But, it was dressed a proposal to spend all of eternity with him. 

To any other person this would be their dream come true, not Dawn however. Dawn's not dumb, she knows that Dark is just using her whether it be for his romantic fantasy or this "alliance". And she cares about Dark, she truly does, but she is not going to spend all eternity with him. Nor will she kill Mark with him. For she wanted to kill Mark on her own. And even though her "date with Markiplier" didn't work, their was still room for improvement.

So, it's truly no wonder that eventually Dawn got sick of putting up with him. 

As of right now, Dawn is waiting patiently in the Void for Dark's fifth visit  _this week_. And after the last few seconds in Dawn's silent countdown Dark appeared once again in front of her, the annoying ring, going deaf to her ears as she glared at Dark.

He was in the same suit, with the same smile, in the same stance. He opened his mouth to drawl out something along the lines of: "Darling", "My Sun" - or the recently popular one, "Sunshine". But he paused once he saw Dawn stomping up to him.

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to her eye level, teeth bared.

"You cannot. Keep coming here.  _Every night_ ," she hissed through clenched teeth. She took in a sharp breath through her nose before lowering her voice to a whisper. "I am  _beyond_ sleep deprived and I am going to lose my job if you keep doing this shit. So do me a favor and take your 'cute' little nicknames, these little 'dates' of yours, and your gifts and shove them-" Dawn cut herself off, quickly rephrasing her demand. "Leave me alone and get _a life_." Dawn spun on her heel and left without another word.

* * *

After that encounter Dawn had the longest sleep she has had in months which would be six hours, due to her alarm waking her up at six. Dawn sighed - the one time when she didn't unconsciously press "snooze". She groaned as she hit "dismiss", dreading that now that she was awake, she was awake and any attempt to go back to sleep would just be utter hopelessness.

Dawn sat up and rubbed her face before climbing out of bed, feeling somewhat better. Even though she didn't get _that_ much sleep it was much more than she was getting, making her slightly more aware of everything around her. Like the giant knot of hair resting on the nape of her neck for which she dreaded to take care of. 

Dawn went into the bathroom, flicked on the switch and took a good long look at herself in the mirror. She grimaced.

Dawn immediately started her morning ritual for which she neglected, being much more thorough than normal. Making sure she got every little crevice between her teeth, applying a good layer of chap-stick on her chapped lips, scrubbing her face so hard that it turned red before applying makeup. She then got to her hair. Deciding that she wanted to spare another comb's life, she picked up a pair of scissors and cut it into a nice bob with her bangs swept to the side.

Dawn admired her handy-work for a moment before going over to her closet to get dressed. Knowing that she was still on a sick day she picked out a pair of jeans and a plain pink T-shirt.

She did love the evolution of women's casual clothing, it is much more comfortable.

Dawn then walked into the kitchen to make her cup of coffee. She's managed to figure out how to make a simple cup of black coffee with her new machine, although she still doesn't really know how a machine so small can make coffee. She placed a cup underneath the spout, put in a new pod, made sure the water tank was full before pressing "brew".

Dawn stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room to turn on the television for a little background noise. When she did she was surprised of not seeing any glitches or Dark's grinning face, that was until she remembered what happened last night. Dawn frowned slightly as she picked a random channel.

She felt as if she was a little too harsh with him last night. But, it was completely justified, right? Right?

Before Dawn could jump into anymore ridiculous assumptions the coffee machine announced that her coffee was ready. She walked back to the kitchen to see the black liquid being poured from the spout and into the cup. Once the last drop of coffee was poured into the cup Dawn picked it up and retreated back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and quietly sipped her coffee, staring at the colorful television as her mind wandered.

" _What if Dark just wanted things to go back to normal? What if that was the only way he could communicate that to me? No, no, he's trying to use me, and I know that. But what if he isn't? What if-_ " Dawn placed down her cup of coffee on the table perhaps too harshly and sighed deeply.

She needed somebody to talk to about this. But who? It's not like she can just call up one of her co-workers and talk about her extremely complicated relationship with a demon. She needed somebody she  _really_ knew. Somebody who can understand.

Dawn thought back to Wilford's autograph that was now just sitting in her bedside drawer. But, how could she talk to William about this? He doesn't even know about Dark. All he knows is that Damien is off on business in New York sending Dawn letters. And who knows what will happen if she even tried to explain to him what really happened.

Dawn was going to shake off the idea when she heard a little voice in the back of her head say: " _William deserves to know the truth._ " Dawn sighed before getting up and going into her bedroom to retrieve the photo. She sat down at the side of her bed and opened her bedside drawer. She picked up the photograph of Wilford and studied it for a moment before setting it down, waiting patiently for her joyous, trigger-happy friend.

Dawn grew worried until she heard Wilford from behind her.

"Samson?" She turned around to see the slightly confused Wilford standing from the opposite side of the bed.

She smiled. "Hey, Will." She patted the spot beside her, silently welcoming him to sit down next to her. Wilford walked around the bed cautiously, staring at Dawn with a raised eyebrow. He finally sat down, dropped the confused expression, and grabbed a lock of her hair.

"I like what you've done with your hair. But you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Dawn frowned. "Months, actually. How could you tell?"

"The look in your eyes. What's been going on with you?" he asked worriedly.

Dawn sighed. "That's actually what I have brought you here for. I needed someone to talk to about this."

Wilford raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't love our talks, Samson, I truly do miss them. But, couldn't you have just talked to somebody else about sleep deprivation?"

"It's not just about sleep. It's something more. . . complicated."

"Damien?"

"Uh. . . kind of."

Wilford clapped his hands together. "That's just what I was hoping for!"

Dawn quirked an eyebrow. "Hoping for? Why would you be hoping for that?"

"For my show!"

"Show?" Dawn then suddenly remembered Will's supposed late night television show. "Oh, right." She looked down at the ground. "I don't know, Will, I was hoping for a more private place to discuss this."

"Oh, but please! I haven't found a good scoop in forever!" Dawn wondered how her relationship with Damien was a good scoop. "Come on! It'll just be me and you and a live audience, talking out all your troubles!" Dawn pursed her lips together, still undecided. "It'll be just like the old days. Don't you want that?" 

Dawn felt a slight twinge of sadness, but she fought it off and smiled toward Wilford. "I would like that, very much."

"Great!" Wilford snatched Dawn's hand and hastily made his way to an open window. When did Dawn open a window?

"Uh, Will, what are you doing?" Dawn asked, panic rising in her voice as she remembered that she was on the top floor of the apartment building.

"I'm taking you to the studio! What does it look like?"

"It looks like-" Wilford clambered out of the window, pulling Dawn along with him. "SUICIDE!" Dawn screamed while Wilford laughed heartily. The wind was whistling in Dawn's ears as the concrete sidewalk became closer and closer with each passing second. She put her arm over her eyes so she didn't have to see the impact, although she soon regretted this once the wind stopped and she felt something soft and supportive below her.

Dawn put down her arm and open her eyes to find herself in a chair in an empty television studio. Complete with a house for the audience, lights and cameras. Across from her was Wilford in an identical chair with a large smile on his face. Dawn squinted. "How did you-?"

Wilford quickly shushed her. "We're live in three, two, one." The lights turned on and shone onto the two, almost blinding Dawn in the process. Wilford turned to the camera with a joyous demeanor. "Hello everybody, my name is Wilford Warfstache and welcome to a special episode of Warfstache Tonight!" There was a mysterious applause coming from a invisible audience. This was starting to freak Dawn out. "I'm here to interview a dear friend of mine, Dawn Samson!"

The camera pointed to her and the lights shined upon her, she jumped slightly before slapping on a nervous smile and waving. "Hello," she said quietly as the audience roared on.

"Alright, alright, shut up!" The audience ceased it's applause as Wilford turned to Dawn. "Let's get to it then. Tell me, what's been eating you up lately, Samson?" Dawn looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands.

"Well, to begin, there's. . . something I need to tell you, Will." The audience let out a "ooo" as Wilford leaned in, intrigued.

"Do go on."

Dawn pursed lips together and sighed before going on to explain what truly happened at the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought by now you guys were sick by now of me summarizing of what happened at the manor so I just cut out that part. You know what happened! Unless you don't. In which I suggest you go back to the beginning of this series and read it (or cheat and read my recap featuring the Jim Twins).  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And anticipate the next one! Rumor has it that'll I'll be switching POVs of the main three with each chapter. But it's just a rumor.  
> Or is it?


	2. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the rumors are true, I'm going to be switching POVs throughout this since it will be more amusing seeing the story from different perspectives.  
> So, please enjoy Dark's other side of the story.

Dark was currently sitting down on a park bench with a trench coat over his usual suit, the collar of it turned up to hide his face. Gray clouds hovered over him and blocked any light from the sun, it looked like it was going to rain. The air was cold and very few people were out walking around.

Dark was looking down at the ground, contemplating the past events of last night.

"Get a life," he murmured. "Get a life?"  This matter was very confusing to Dark. He thought that he was treating Dawn with the utmost respect. Being romantic to her even. He thought she was enjoying their time together. Why did she snap?

Dark felt his counterparts begin to struggle beneath his broken shell. His jaw clenched as he tried to hide the pain of them fighting one another. Dark took in a deep breath and tried to solve this himself.

Dawn had said that she was sleep deprived and that she was going to lose her job, but why does she delve in such mortal things? Even though she is in a human body she has the power to bypass human needs and ascend to a greater level of existence. So why doesn't she? She has to be aware that she has this power, it's the same power that she used to transfer herself from the mirror into another body and it's the same power she uses in the Void.

" _Maybe she doesn't want to,_ " spoke Damien, causing Dark to feel the horrible ache in his neck.

"Stop it."

" _Dawn, probably doesn't want to use that power. Maybe she doesn't want to use it because she doesn't want to become something like you. Have you ever thought about that?"_

"Shut up."

" **How do you plan to gain her trust when you don't even think about what she wants?** " asked Celine, making Dark feel the sharp pain in his stomach. Dark held his stomach as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Enough."

" **It's already too late, she hates you now. There's nothing you can-** "

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Dark brought his fist down upon the bench causing the wood to crack. And for a moment in his rage everything glitched. It first turned gray, highlighted by blue and red, then the Void swallowed it up before everything finally righted itself.

Dark seethed for a instant before he calmed down. He let out a great sigh. They fight every time he visits Dawn. Every time.

Dawn's right, he needs to get a life - one that does not involve his acts of revenge. It's unhealthy to keep doing so. But, what is he to do? He is not something of the mortal world and can't possibly play a part in it. He needs someone to help him. But who? Who would possibly help someone like him?

The memory of Dawn talking about the Cult of Warfstache popped into his mind. He quickly shook off this idea. Due to the somewhat compassionate side of him he never  _liked_ using people. Of course, he will do it when it was handy, he just won't enjoy it. Besides, he already has a cult, thanks to those very few cryptic videos he discreetly sent out on Mark's channel. 

Dark went back into deep thought before drawing a blank. He could feel the rumble of his counterparts, but before they could hiss out anymore venomous words he got up and went to take a walk. 

Walking has always helped Dark think as well as ease his counterparts. He shoved his hands in his pockets to shield them from the bitter cold. He kept his eyes up and avoided any eye contact from anyone he passed by.

As the first few droplets of rain began to fall Dark's mind began to wander.

He tried to keep his mind focused on something other than Dawn, but it was rather difficult. Since each idea lead back to Dawn. When he thought of that lunatic, Warfstache, he thought of Dawn. When he thought of the doing something about Anti, he thought of Dawn talking about how she bumped into him. When he thought of the manor, he thought of Dawn.

Dark cracked his neck as his counterparts began to stir.

" _Do you think that she really loves you?"_

" **You never consider _her_ feelings so how could you possibly know?**"

" _I know for a fact that t_ _he only reason she put up with you was because you reminded her of me._ " Dark's jaw clenched as he tried to ignore the horrible pain.

" **Just give up. She no longer wants you around.** "

A series of barking and yipping interrupted his train of thought. Dark stopped in his tracks and turned his head to see a pet store with a display cage full of puppies. They turned away from him as he examined them. Oddly intrigued, he entered the store, the bell announcing his arrival. 

The disinterested girl at the front desk flicked her eyes up at him before raising an eyebrow. Dark gave her a look that made the cashier hastily draw her attention back to her book.

Dark explored the store, seeing it's many animals that went dead quiet as he approached them. It wasn't until he came across some of the larger dogs did he come across one animal that didn't cower away, in fact, she was thumping her tail in delight.

It was a golden retriever that looked like she was smiling. The dog stood out from the dark gloom of outside, it almost seemed as if she was glowing. Dark tilted his head to the side curiously at the dog, trying to decipher as to why this animal was the only one that wasn't afraid of him. The dog mirrored him charmingly.

Dark smiled.

He went up to the girl and managed to "convince" the her to give him  not only the dog but a leash, a collar, two dog bowls, and a bag of dog food all for free. He walked out with the excitable dog and a bag of his "purchases" in hand.

Dark looked down at the dog admirably. "What shall I call you? Hm?" The dog didn't respond she just continued her walk happily, occasionally biting at the falling rain. "You bring light and joy to any room you walk into. So, it must be something of the stature." Dark took a long moment before coming up with a name. "How about. . . Chica?" The dog barked delightfully at the name causing Dark to chuckle. "Chica it is." 

Dark's mind wandered once more, but this time it wasn't about Dawn. He wondered if there were any dog parks he could visit, or the days where he will have to get a dog sitter, or. . . . Where is Chica going to live? 

Dark nearly came to a complete stop as he thought of this. He can't just keep her in the Void, it's too dangerous and he definitely can't just leave her tied up somewhere as he goes off on business. He'll need to get an actual home for Chica. But in order to pull off something like that he'd need an actual job to pay for a house and. . . .

Dark came across two flyers one for a restaurant looking for people to hire, the other for houses for sale. He smiled.

It appears his luck is turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys were expecting a lot more angst, but no! We got Chica and a happy Dark.  
> I apologize for this chapter being this short, I want to do one POV per chapter to make it less complicated. And it's really hard to write Dark.  
> Also the reason why Damien and Celine are such assholes now is that in my version each counterpart imprints on one another. So since It is one of the counterparts, Damien and Celine have started acting like It.  
> But anyway, enough with my rambling, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the next!


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so weird, I just woke up this morning and my original draft was deleted and this was the replacement, completely edited and everything. Not that I'm complaining, but it is strange.

Welcome ladies and gentlemen and all configuration of being! My name is Wilford Warfstache and I'm here to narrate this chapter of this nerd's. . . strangely accurate biography.

To explain how I somehow got a hold of this piece of literature, I was invading patron's homes and I came across one inhabited by a very sleep deprived young lady. Her hair was much like Mark's except it was curly and there was a strawberry blonde tint at the ends - it seemed to have been dyed at some point. Her brown eyes were nearly covered by her drooping eyelids. She was dressed in an old, blue T-shirt that said in white font: "I'm with Rogers" and a pair of fuzzy, gray pants with white polka dots.

She was seated in a black leather chair, that seemed to be shedding - typing on an ancient laptop. She glanced up at me before yawning.

I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped once she got up from her chair - not bothering to close the computer - and shuffled pass me. She retreated into what I assume is her bedroom.

Confused, I walked over to her laptop to see a draft of a rather bland chapter of her narrating an interview I had with one of my dearest friends, Dawn Samson. I assumed that she might be a fan of my show and wanting to get my information out there. Although, it still was a bit odd.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I read through the draft and thought that it won't do at all. I thought that I could do a better job, for I have almost written a full novel myself - never published it, mind you, but Samson did say it was good. Too good for the public, in fact.

I looked to the young lady's bedroom door then back at the laptop before plopping down in her seat and deleting the draft. My fingers raced across the keyboard and I began to type the aftermath of one of my best interview's yet.

* * *

 Samson _still_ refused to look up at me as she finished her story. She seemed very worried for some strange reason. Perhaps she was nervous about being on live television? Possibly - it has been sometime since I've seen her in the news.

"He's just been really. . . clingy lately, visiting me every night and it's been cutting into my sleep. I snapped at him last night and I haven't heard from him since." Samson finally got the courage to look me in the eye. "Do you think I was maybe too harsh on him?" I smiled and took her hands in mine and patted them reassuringly.

"Dawn, you did nothing wrong. This 'Dark' was crossing the line. You did the right thing by kicking him to the curb." The audience let out an "aw" at this.

Samson looked down sighed sadly. "I still can't help but feel bad about it."

"Well that's something we will talk about. . ." I turn to the camera with a smile on my face, "in the next episode!" Samson said something but her words were muffled by the roar of the audience. "My name is Wilford Warfstache and this has been Warfstache Tonight! Goodbye everybody!" I waved to the camera as everything cut out and me and Samson were left alone. I turned to Dawn and clasped a hand onto her shoulder. "You were excellent, Samson! That story about 'what really happened' was fantastic!"

Samson furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"That story about Mark's 'plan of revenge'. It was great! People love that shit!"

Samson slowly shook her head as she looked at me as if I was from another planet. "No, Will, everything I've said, that was true." I chuckled at this and shot her a wink.

"Of course it was, Samson."

"Will, I'm serious."

I ceased my laughing and looked her in the eye and I could tell that she was telling the truth. And in that moment something inside me. . . changed. Like someone had flipped a switch and I was overwhelmed with this sudden sadness and I had no clue as of why. "I'm so sorry, I lied to you. I just. . . didn't think you could handle the truth."

An image flashed before me of Dawn, gut shot, falling off a balcony as I desperately tried to reach out to her. My jaw clenched as another one came before me.

Mark, dead on the ground with a bullet through his head and me holding the gun.

A felt a hand on my shoulder that pulled me out of my trance. I jumped slightly as I turned to Dawn, the imaginary switch being flicked back into it's original place. "Will? Are you okay?"

Dawn seemed like she was actually telling the truth, but this has to be another one of her practical jokes, right? . . . Right? "Will?"

I grabbed Dawn by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Samson, is this another one of your jokes?"

She shook her head. "No, Will. It never was." I raised an eyebrow and gave her a sideways glance.

"Are you sure?"

Dawn sighed. "Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, Will."

"Are you-"

"Yes, Will, I'm sure!" she snapped, silencing me at once. I let her go as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She turned to me once again with a much softer demeanor. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

I put my hand up, stopping her. "No, no. I understand."

Dawn raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You do?"

"Well, I understand you snapping at me. Not so much the 'it was never a joke' thing." I tapped my chin with my finger as I tried to make sense of this whole situation.

There's no way that this could be real. There's no way. "I _saw_   you get up after I shot you. I _saw_   you."

Dawn nodded. "You did. But you never saw where I went."

"So you're saying that since I didn't see you leave you must have been trapped in that mirror?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but you have to trust me, Will. . . . Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. You're just making it a bit. . . difficult." Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips together into a thin line as a great silence washed over the studio.

Eventually, Dawn broke it with a sigh. "How can I prove this to you, Will?"

I thought long and hard about this before answering. "I want to see this. . . 'Dark'."

Dawn's eyebrows shot up. "You. . . you want to see Dark?"

"Yes, if you show me this Dark you were blabbing about I'll believe you." Samson stared at me for a moment with a look not of shock, but surprise. "What? Were you not expecting me to ask of that?"

"No, it's just. . . I'm surprised you haven't seen him before. I assumed that Dark already- ah, never mind."

"So you can bring him to me, yes?"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, but I don't know if I'll be able to contact him. He comes to me, not the other way around."

I raised an eyebrow. "He never thought about giving you a way to contact him?"

"Not really. I mean, I guess I can buy a ouija board and try that."

"What about that upside-down place you were talking about? Can't you just use that?"

"Oh, you mean the Void? Ah, it doesn't really work like that. It's more like. . . the internet. There are millions of people using it all at once but you need certain connections to get to a certain person." I eyed Dawn suspiciously trying to decipher whether she was telling the truth or not.

Even with that look in her eye, I can't be quite sure of it. Dawn has proven herself as quite a little actress many times - I sometimes wonder why she didn't major with Mark in acting.

"So. . . you don't know what his connection is?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I don't even really know how to find connections nevertheless Dark's. But even if I could find them I don't know how to enter them, I've never done something like that before." With each word that passed Dawn's lips I became more and more skeptical.

"If you don't know how to find connections and you don't know how to enter them, how do you know that they exist?"

"Dark explained them to me."

By now I'm extremely conflicted. I don't think that Dawn would lie to me, but what I do think is that she has not gotten enough sleep. But there's only one way to find out for sure if she is really making this up, whether it's her own conscious decision or not.

I needed to ask her something that she can't make up.

"If what you said was true then show me your scar."

"Scar?"

"If I really shot you, you should have a scar on your stomach."

"And if you remember, this isn't my body."

"Yet you still have that scar on your calf."

"That's- well- I don't know why that's there. Maybe it's because I got it in the Void. . ."

"Alright, Samson, that's it. I'm going to take you home. You need to get some sleep." I grabbed her shoulder and began leading her out of the studio.

"What? No, wait, Will-"

"Ah-ah-ah, no objections." I walked her through the door and we walked into her bedroom. I laid her down onto the bed and pulled the covers up.

She sat up and tried to protest. "Will, just let me-"

"Samson, we will talk all you like once you get some sleep," I said as I gently pushed her back down.

"But, Will-" I hushed her as I turned off the lights.

"Sleep." I exited her apartment and sighed deeply. Samson can really be a handful when she's disoriented.

I smiled to myself.

It's funny. For a moment I almost believed that I actually killed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilford Warfstache? In my home? It's more likely than you think.  
> Sorry, had to do that. But, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me forever to write and stay tuned! Because the drama has only began.


	4. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange how things can get onto the media so quickly these days, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this came out so late, I have a lot of things on my plate right now and I have less time to update this fic. But don't worry, I won't just quit writing it in the middle and disappear from the face of the Earth. I will finish this.  
> Continue your scrolling.

Dawn laid in her bed in absolute shock. Her closest friend. The only one she could trust to share her personal life with. Didn't  _trust_ her. Now, Dawn knew that William was very far gone, but it still broke her heart to know that he didn't trust her even in the strangest of situations.

Dawn felt her eyes begin to well up with tears, but she hurriedly blinked them away as she sat up. She wiped the few tears that managed to escape and turned on the light.

She needs something to keep her mind off of this. She needs a distraction. Dawn kicked off the covers and climbed out of bed, not really knowing what she was going to do, but going to find out.

She went into her living room to see her cup of coffee still sitting on the table, now cold. She also left the television on.

Dawn smiled at it. Television, of course, the perfect thing to distract her. She plopped herself down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. She began flipping through channels one by one, trying to find something that may entertain her for an hour or two. After a few minutes of this Dawn soon grew bored and her eyelids began to droop.

Was her couch always this soft? It almost feels like that she could just sink into it.

Her sudden drowsiness took hold of her and she lost the grip of her remote as she collapsed onto her couch, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dawn awoke to the sound of a piercing ring. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the fuzzy colors and shapes of her apartment, the horrible ringing still persisting. Dawn groaned as everything cleared up and the ringing soon reduced into the ringing of her phone.

Dawn reached toward the coffee table and brought her hand down upon it, trying to locate exactly where the device was. She managed to grab it and hold it up to her face.

It was Carol, the office gossip as well as the one that notifies Dawn of different projects coming up. Carol was a very sweet women and one of Dawn's closest. . . non-dead friend.

Dawn pressed the green call button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Carol, what's-" Carol bombarded Dawn with a string of screams and shouts that were incomprehensible. Dawn sat up and drew her eyebrows together. "Woah, woah, slow down. What is it?"

"You- you-" Her voice sounded angry yet, she also seemed sorrowful. "You dirty filthy liar! How could you lie to me? Lie to  _us_ _?"_   

Dawn squinted. "What are you talking about?"

"They found you out,  _Maria_. Go check channel five." Dawn felt her stomach drop at Carol's words. Dawn tried to swallow but her mouth had gone dry. Slowly, Dawn's eyes landed on her fallen remote control on the floor and she hesitantly went to pick it up. She pointed it to the television and pressed five.

On screen was a close up of a female reporter with a very stern look on her face.

"Witnesses have reported sightings of Maria Pillsbury with a man who was dressed as the urban legend, Wilford Warfstache." At the corner of the screen was shown an out focus picture of what looked like Will and Dawn talking from the inside of her apartment building.

Dawn anxiously looked outside, filled with the new fear of being monitored. She turned back to the television, wanting to see what else they had to say. "For those whom don't know, Wilford Warfstache is a supposed serial killer in which people used to worship. Maria has claimed that she was a victim of said people, yet this information makes us question if she's really a victim or just another follower?"

"C-Carol, th-this isn't true. That's not true. Those pictures, they're-they're fake."

"Really? Then how do you explain the video?"

"What video?"

"Keep watching." Dawn looked back to the screen to see a male reporter being focused on.

He smiled to the right of the screen and nodded. "Thank you, Diane." He turned to the camera and put on a more serious demeanor. "Many people are arguing over the internet of Maria's innocence. However it seems a great percentage seem to really doubt that she is truly innocent. This is more likely due to the YouTuber, Markiplier - otherwise known as Mark Fischbach - new video." A photo of Mark, smiling to the camera was shown at the top right corner and Dawn's blood began to boil. "Let's take a look."

The reporter turned to the photo and they zoomed in on the photo. It soon revealed Mark, staring at the camera with fearful eyes.

" _I met Maria Pillsbury online._ " There was a white transition to the next important part of the video. There were tears in Mark's eyes. " _I. . . I didn't know what I was up against._ " There was one more transition before they cut out. " _Maria Pillsbury tried to kill me._ "

Dawn's face grew red and her nails were digging into her palms as she shook with fury. "Oh I'm gonna-"

"I'm done talking with you. So, I'll make this quick. The boss wanted me to tell you, your fired. We can't have murderer working for us, we have a reputation after all."

"Carol, now wait just a minute-"

"Have fun living without a job,  _Maria._ "

Carol hung up, leaving Dawn to seethe in her rage.

* * *

Dawn's rage morphed into sadness as she soon found out that she couldn't go anywhere, she couldn't talk to anyone without being harassed. Dawn stayed holed up in her apartment, living off of take-out and leftovers.

She would dread every time she had to order something for the delivery people always had something to say to her.

Dawn was losing sleep once again, not because Dark was visiting her again, but because she couldn't push down all of the hurtful things people said to her now. One of the main reasons why she doesn't bother to go onto any social network anymore.

By now she almost wished that Dark would see her again. Not just for her own sake, but because she was honestly starting to worry about him, she hasn't heard a word from him since their last encounter.

But Dawn had other things to worry about. Soon enough her she'll be kicked out of her apartment and she heard that people planned to put her in jail or a mental asylum. Or worse, the electric chair since the police are assuming  _she_ killed all of those cult members and all of their other victims.

Dawn didn't know what she was going to do, she was so scared, she was so vulnerable.

She needed someone to talk to. She needed Will.

Quickly, she hurried to her dresser and pulled out the photograph. She stared at it for a long and hard moment before placing it down and waiting patiently for Will to appear.

After many moments Dawn began to worry, but she stayed put, assuring herself that it always takes a while. After two minutes Dawn was bouncing her leg anxiously.

"Where could he be? Where could he be?" she whispered under her breath. "Is he. . . is he busy with something?" Dawn ceased her leg bouncing as a horrible image crossed her mind of William, laying in a pool of his own blood.

Dawn got up and paced, trying to think of something else, anything else. But more mortifying images like these appeared. Tears filled Dawn's eyes as Wilford still not had made his appearance, making the images in her mind flash more and more rapidly until she finally broke down. 

Dawn laid on her bed, hugging herself as tears ran down her face. 

Everyone has turned against her.

Her dearest friend is gone.

All hope is lost.

Or at least that's what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry, things will get better for Dawn. It always does. . . relatively.


	5. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been TOO LONG since I've updated this. I'm so sorry for the wait, guys.

It has been quite a while since Dark has last seen Dawn and it had been the most productive Dark has been in years. He got a small apartment, furniture, a job as a waiter, and of course bought a lot of royalties. Most of them being for his new dog, Chica. But that didn't mean he didn't treat himself as well. He now owned a laptop, a phone, a television, and a wardrobe beyond his usual suit and tie. He also fixed the "mop" - as Dawn described it - of hair by giving it a small cut, nothing drastic, but it's much shorter and cleaner.

Although, even with all his pleasantries, he still does not have control over his counterparts. He will have little moments in the day where their whispers just become much too loud.

The only way he could possibly describe it is the equivalent to a panic attack. A quite painful one at that. With each whisper more and more pain is inflicted upon him. He can feel his chest caving in, the bullet scar will throb, his neck will feel out of place, and his shell will begin to crack even more.

Chica is much help in moments like these. She will sort of nudge him out of his trance and affectionately lick his hand. Which makes Dark all the more happy that he picked her.

Dark really should thank Dawn for telling him off. He would never have even considered doing this without her.

Now that Dark thought about it he hasn't really gotten in contact with Dawn since. Perhaps he should, he didn't really say anything on where he was going or what he was doing. . . . Perhaps he should schedule a meeting today, this time during the day.

Dark pulled out his planner, the television going on in the background and Chica sleeping soundly at the end of the couch. His eyes scrolled down his schedule as he tried to think of when to meet up with her, for once taking her needs into consideration.

But just as he found the perfect time he heard the name "Maria Pillsbury" spew from a news reporter's mouth. Dawn had told Dark of her new identity to the public, mostly of how "Maria" became famous due to the cult.

His head snapped up and he directed his attention to the television.

" _Many people across the nation have been questioning for quite some time now of Maria's innocence._ " Dark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " _Due to the large amount of suspicious evidence such as, Maria changing her appearance and isolating herself, multiple people are leaning toward guilty._ "

" _And those incriminating photos don't do her any justice,_ " joked a male reporter.

"Incriminating photos?" Dark questioned.

He reached for his phone, opened Google search and typed in "Maria Pillsbury". It was accompanied by hundreds of out of focused photos of her in what looked like her apartment speaking to a man dressed in a bright yellow shirt and pink bow tie. 

Although, this could have been any woman from any apartment. Dark would ask why put the blame on Dawn before he remembered that these were humans. They seem to crave gossip on any one they see higher than them.

Screw planning, Dark needed to get to Dawn now. According to the report Dawn had been isolating herself for quite sometime and he needed to check if she was okay. If she's not. . . he didn't know what he'll do.

Dark ruffled the top of Chica's head and promised that he will be back before he got up from the couch and left his apartment in a hurry.

* * *

Dark soon arrived in front of Dawn's door. He stared at the number attached to the door almost. . . anxiously. He took in a deep breath through his nose, pushing back all of the thoughts of this going wrong before he wrapped his knuckles onto the door.

"Daw-Maria?" There was a long, nerve-wracking pause before she finally answered.

"If you're here because of the news, please just write down your insult and send it. I'll read it."

Dark felt a twinge of anger at the thought of people even so much as daring to insult Dawn for this conspiracy.

"Maria, it's me." There was yet another long pause before he heard the click of the door unlocking. The door opened just wide enough to see one of Dawn's green eyes. Her eye widened before she swung the door open

Dawn looked massively disheveled. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess, her skin seemed to lack any sort color, and she looked like she had been. . . crying.

Before Dark could open his mouth to say anything Dawn wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so happy to see you." Dark was at a loss of words. This was not what he had expected this to go at all. Dawn quickly departed and pulled him inside, hurriedly shutting the door behind him.

Her apartment was supremely dark. The curtains were drawn and aside for a few lamps all the lights were off, but it didn't hide the scattered papers and the amount of trash littering the room. "I apologize for the mess, but I can't really take out the trash without being ambushed." Dawn led Dark into her living room. She went over to her couch and turned to him. "Listen, Dark, I'm. . . I'm sorry for what I said last time I was just really tired and I know that isn't a excuse but-"

"Dawn, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me." He walked over to her and sat her down, taking a seat beside her. "I was overstepping my boundaries with you and I didn't give you time to yourself."

Dawn smiled slightly. "Well, time to myself hasn't been all that great either." Dark frowned at this. "But, what brings you here, Dark?"

"I saw on the news that you were being accused of being in a cult and that you were isolating yourself. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not."

Dark studied Dawn's face for a long moment as he thought. Her tired green eyes that held desperation and sadness, her forced smile, her pale skin.

"We need to get you out of here." Dawn finally put down her smile.

"Dark, what would that solve? I don't know if you know this but I can't just escape this."

"And why not?"

"I'll be burned at the stake if people got their hands on me, if they don't hang me first."

"Dawn, you have faced greater threats than this with no fear whatsoever. What's stopping you now?" Dawn sighed and trained her eyes at the carpeted floor below her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because this is not my body, not my life, and if I fuck it up, I fuck it up for everyone. Or my fear of dying again and this time not coming back. Or my fear of losing it all again. Or. . . maybe it's all of it all at once."

Dark fell silent as he thought about these Dawn's problems and how he could possibly solve them. "We need to restart."

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at Dark. "What?"

"We need to create a new life, start all over again."

"But. . . how?"

Dark stood up and offered Dawn his hand. "First, we need to get you out of here." She stared at it for a moment before cautiously taking it.

She raised an eyebrow as he pulled her up from the couch. "And how do you plan to do that?"

He smiled smugly. "I have my ways."

"Alright, Mr. Egotistical, what's the second part of this 'new start' of yours?"

"We go back to the mansion and we burn it down." Dawn looked Dark as if he had grown a second head.

"What will that solve?"

"It will take the attention off of you and it will be a way to get rid of the source of our suffering."

"Then what?"

"We travel to someplace far away and start anew there."

Dawn eyed Dark for a long moment. "How are you so sure that this will work out?"

He took her other hand in his and held it up. "Because we will be together." A small smile crept onto Dawn's lips as she shook her head.

"You are _the_ cheesiest man I have ever met."

Dark smiled as he leaned in ever so slightly. "Is that a bad thing?"

Dawn gravitated toward him, still smiling like dope. "Not necessarily." Their lips had brushed against each other when the door was kicked open. 

The two turned their heads to the doorway. There stood a man dressed in yellow and pink with the largest grin on his face, the curls of his pink mustache brushing the sides of his nose.

Dark's eyes widened as he pulled away from Dawn, further examining the man before them. 

"Will?"


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, ladies and gentlemen and all configurations of being! My name is Wilford Warfstache and I'm here to yet again narrate another chapter of this nerd's biography. For I have found that she has been too pre-occupied with other projects to actually write a chapter. . . . How dare she?
> 
> But, that doesn't matter, what matters is this chapter describing my very peculiar meeting with this. . . Dark.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise to see Damien in Dawn's apartment. Dawn had told me he was in New York, but I guess he finally came back over for a surprise visit. He sure does look different. Although, that may be due to the lack of his iconic suit and slicked back hair.

He must not have slept in a while due to all his work. 

I smiled widely as I held my arms out welcoming him. "Damien!" I walked toward him and pulled him in a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you after such a long time, old friend." I pulled away to get a good look at him. "How have you. . ." I trailed off, seeing his almost sorrowful expression. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

Damien placed his hands on either sides of my face, hope now filling his expression. "I thought I would never see you again."

I waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, nothing can get rid of me, Damien." He scanned my face, not saying anything. I think he didn't know what to say. This was the first time when I finally got a look of his eyes.

They weren't the same brown, they used to be. They were. . . dark and full of mystery. Like. . . like. . .

"Celine?" He paused in examining my face to slowly shake his head.

"They're gone, Will." Of course, I laughed at this, though this man didn't find it so funny. 

"How could you two be gone?"

"Celine was messing with forces beyond her power while Damien was in the room. They both died in the process."

I chuckled. "Alright, listen, you guys got me! No need to push it any further."

"After you killed Dawn, the thing in the manor tricked her into giving up her body for Damien, Celine, and It to use."

My smile began to fade as I reached up to remove the man's hands. "Okay, Damien, I get it. It's starting to get old." He grabbed me by the shoulders (fairly rough, I might add) and began yelling.

"I am the product! I am the worst parts of the three!" Red and blue seemed rose from his shoulders as he became louder and louder. "I AM DARK!" I could hear a piercing ring in my ears and bone chilling cold.

Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough, Dark." As soon as the words left Dawn's lips Dark seemed to have snapped out of some sort of trance. He immediately let go of my shoulders and stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry."

I froze in place.

Everything Dawn has said was real. _**Everything Dawn has said was real.**_

But. . . but that can't be. It can't be true, I couldn't have killed them. I couldn't. I would never.

The man looked me up and down as I tried to process this information. "What has happened to you, Will?" Dark asked suddenly.

I sputtered at first before being able to give a proper answer. "Wha-what happened to me? What happened to _you-_ " I paused, seeing Dark's agitation grow. "S-sorry, I'm just trying to. . . process all of this."

Dark turned to Dawn with a somewhat menacing look. "Going off of your description, I'm assuming that he is the Wilford Warfstache you were speaking of?"

"Yes," Dawn answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew," she defended.

Dark seemed like he was going to yell again. But he took in a deep breath through his nose and as he exhaled his face relaxed.

"Alright, then."

Dawn raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're getting a lot better. What are you doing for it? Anger Management?"

"No, but I have found a way to express my frustrations in a calmer manner."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep at it."

Dark smiled. "I plan to."

I looked between the two as they exchanged an almost loving glance. "I don't know how to feel about this."

Dawn smiled. "Trust me, I don't either." 

Dark opened his mouth to speak when a loud chanting from outside interrupted him.

"Kill Pillsbury! Kill Pillsbury! Kill Pillsbury!"

"Who's Pillsbury?" I asked to which I received no answer.

Dawn's pupils dilated as she ran to the window and pulled back the curtains. She drew them back and turned back to me and Dark.

"Shit! There's an entire mob out there!"

"What for?" I pulled out my pistol. "Want me to take care of them?"

"No! That will make this whole situation worse." Dawn ran her fingers through her hair as she began pacing. "We-we n-need t-t-to fin-find some place ou-out of here! We-we need-" Dark grabbed her by the shoulders much more gently than he did with me. 

"Dawn. Breathe." Dark demonstrated breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Dawn copied him until she finally calmed down. Dark smiled reassuringly. "We're going to be alright. I can get us out of here."

"How?"

He smirked. "I have my ways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so short and so late, but we're going to wrap everything up into a nice bow in the next chapter!


	7. The Big Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end.

Dawn didn't exactly know how Dark managed to do it. All she knew was one minute, she was in her apartment, the next she was outside of that manor once again.

Dawn slowly turned to the manor, feeling a cacophony of emotions coming down upon her.

She studied it's detailed design, taking it all in. She once thought the manor beautiful, she had complimented Mark on it thousands of times. But now knowing it's history, it's ugly. Horribly ugly.

"Well, this is great and all, but why did you bring us here?" asked Will.

"To burn it down." Will clapped his hands in delight.

"Oh! How invigorating!"

"How exactly are we going to burn it down without the proper tools?" Dawn asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Samson. I've got everything we need." Dawn looked to Wilford's feet to see an assortment of gas canisters and matches galore.

She couldn't help but smile a bit. "You always have the most convenient of items, Will."

"Okay, Will, would you mind going around the grounds and-" Will was already running away with a canister in each hand.

"Already on it, Damien!" he said cheerily.

"He. . . doesn't he know that I'm not, Damien?"

Dawn went over to get a canister. "I think," she picked it up with a grunt, "I think he forgets sometimes." Dark walked beside Dawn toward the entrance.

"He really is gone, isn't he?"

"If what you say really is true, once we burn this fucker down, it won't matter who he was." Dark held the door open for Dawn as she stepped inside. She placed down the canister and took a breather. Taking in the sight of the manor.

The empty and dark crevices began to leak out light. Before Dawn she could see ghosts of the past coming to welcome her inside the once warm and delightful home of Mark. 

Dark placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder pulling her out of what were now memories but will soon be daydreams.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just-" a loud scream interrupted Dawn. The two directed their attention to the broken mirror that once held her prisoner. And now was holding. . . "Oh, shit! Maria!" Dawn rushed over to the mirror and looked into it to see Maria's fearful face, pleading for them to help her. "Shit, I don't think there's any way to get her out. I mean, we don't have a vessel or-"

"I'll handle it. You go on ahead, I'll take of her." Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Dark gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Dawn went back to retrieve the canister.

"Ah, you might want to start upstairs first."

"Why's that?"

"You'll have to make multiple trips to cover that much ground. You might as well get it over with."

"Good idea," Dawn muttered as she popped off the lid and began making a trail of gas. Starting at the entrance and then making her way upstairs very slowly due to the weight of the canister.

She made it to the top step before she turned left to douse that area in gasoline. She put her hand on the golden handle of a guest bedroom door when she heard a loud crash. "What was that?"

"Just a vase, nothing to be worried about," answered Dark perhaps too quickly.

"If that's Maria-"

"It's not Maria."

". . . Alright."

Dawn opened the guest bedroom and a wave of nostalgia washed over her. She tilted the canister up to cease its spilling. She gently set it down and approached the made bed. She flipped over a pillow to find her dried makeup still smeared on it, Dawn smiled gently as her eyes traveled over to the dresser. Her heart sank.

There sat Damien's white rose that once occupied his lapel. She reached out and her fingertips were just grazing the petals when she stopped herself from taking hold of it.

The whole point of this was to leave what's in the past, in the past. She picked up the canister and continued to douse the floors in gasoline. Every inch taking away every little piece of evidence that proved she or he ever existed.

* * *

After help from Dark and William they all managed to cover as much of the manor as possible. They all now stood a good distance from the ending trail of gasoline. All of them taking in the sight of the manor one last time.

Dawn still remembers what it felt like to arrive here for the first time in years for that horrid poker night. How excited she was, how happy. Oh, a fool she was.

Wilford offered Dawn a match box. "Would you like to do the honors, Samson?" Dawn's eyes traveled to Will's hand, she carefully took the box away from him as if it were extremely fragile.

She uncovered the box and pulled out a single match, glancing from it to the manor. She strike the match against the box and stared at it for a short moment before she tossed it onto the trail of gasoline. Fire sprung up from the trail and raced toward the entrance.

Soon enough flames were licking the sides of the manor, the crackling loud in Dawn's ears. 

Dawn grabbed both Wilford's and Dark's hands as she watched the life she once knew burn to the ground. 

A Millionairess, a Colonel, a Mayor, and a Seer walked into a manor and never came out. The only people that know what happened to them are Dawn Samson, Wilford Warfstache, and a demon named Darkiplier.

But as the last of the ashes settle and the manor is swept away, the memories will fade too. Giving the trio a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this story until the very end. Thank you for all of the support and joining me on this journey through the lives of these three.  
> (Also that was Maria)


End file.
